I love the disector!
by noh-chan
Summary: Hana es la hermana de Kid, ella siente algo más que amor de hermanos por él. Pero a la vez ella siente algo también por uno de sus profesores...algunos personajes han sido inventados. HikarixSoulxMaka, HikarixHana, MakaxKidxHana, SteinxHana entre otros  D
1. Prólogo

**Hoooolas! Aqui estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia! Esta va dedicada a Chiyo, que me pidió que le hiciese uno ^^ Espero que os guste! Os dejo leiendo ^^**

**Nota 1: Soul Eater no pertenece y creo que todos lo sabeis xD.**

**Nota 2: Algunos personajes son inventados, ya se iran nombrando sobre la marcha.**

Prólogo

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Death City, los alumnos de Shibusen ya estaban de camino a la escuela.

-Hey, Hana, te estoy hablando, ¿me escuchas?-un joven de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas en su pelo estaba hablandole sin mucho exito a la chica de pelo blanco con rayas negras, Hana -Eeeoo.

La chica se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa Kid?-Dijo Hana-.

-Estas más ida de lo normal, ¿qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Kid-.

-Oh, no es nada...

Hoy era el primer día de clases despues de las vacaciones de verano.

Kid suspiró para luego acelerar el paso.

-Vamos a llegar tarde Hana.

Hana fue a alcanzar a su hermano Kid y le cogió de la mano.

-Vamos hermanito.-Dijo la chica sonriendo-.

Y así los dos hermanos se dirigian hacía shibusen, comenzando un nuevo día.

Fin prólogo

**Espero que os haya gustado! ^^ voy a continuarlo ahora mismoo! byebye**


	2. Sangre negra

**Holaa! Ya he acabado el capi 1! (como poddeis ver xD) y bueno, espero que os guste!**

**(soul eater no me pertenece).**

Capitulo 1

Pov Hana

Al llegar a la escuela Kid se fué con sus armas, Liz y Patty. Y yo me fuí con Hikari para preguntarle algo.

-¡Hikarii!-le grité sonriendo-.

-¡Hana!¿qué tal?-Preguntó-.

Hikari era una chica alta y delgada. Tenía el pelo de color rojo apagado y los ojos cristalinos, casi blancos. Era la hermana de Soul, aunque no se parecían en nada en cuanto el aspecto físico, tenían cosas en común, pero Hikari era demasiado diferente de Soul como para ser su hermana. A veces sospechaba que ella fuese adoptada o algo por el estilo...

-Eoo. ¿Estás ahíi?

-Oh, lo siento...-dije-.

Hikari suspiró.

-Bueeeeeno, ¿y qué taal?-Repitió-.

-Bien, bien.-le respondí-oye Hikari, quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime.-Dijo sonriendo-.

-¿Sabes dónde está Stein?-De repente ella se puso seria-.

-En la enfermería.-Dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo son Soul, Maka, Tsubaki y B*S(Black*Star).

¿Porqué actuaba de ese modo? Había veces que no la entendía...

Bueno, ahora debía ir a ver a Stein y entregarle los deberes extra que me puso.

Pov Hikari

Fuí con mi hermano molesta y le abrazé.

-¡Sooouuuuul!-Me pegué tanto como pude a él-.

Soul me preguntó dias atrás si le ayudaba a averiguar si Maka sentía algo por él poniendola celosa. Y yo colaboraba lo mejor que podía.

Vi como Maka sonreía tranquilamente.

Yo sinceramente pienso que Maka no siente nada por mi hermano, pero no puedo decirselo a él porque se pondría muy triste...

Él me miraba a los ojos mientras sonreía. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro... Sentía su aliento en mi rostro... Aaaahh... Sé que somos hermanos pero... Quiero besarle.

...

De repente mi vista se comenzó a nublar y todo se volvió negro.

Pov Hana

Por fin estaba con Stein... Le amo tanto... Ups se me escapó XD Pues sí, amo a Stein, que le haremos.

Stein estaba fumándose un cigarillo y se quitó la bata.

Yo le miraba embobada.

-Se te cae la baba.-Dijo sonriendo Stein-.

Rápidamente me limpie la baba que caía de mi boca.

-Bueno, pues veo que hiciste todo el trabajo que te puse. Perfecto.-Dijo Stein guardando mi trabajo en una carpeta-Ya puedes marcharte.

De repente entró Soul cargando con Hikari, que estaba inconsciente.

-¿Hikari?¿qué le pasó?-Le pregunté a Soul-.

-No lo sé, de repente se desmayó...-Soul parecía estar preocupado-le debe pasar algo, la gente no se desmaya porque sí.

Stein le dijo a Soul que estirase a Hikari en la cama que había en la enfermería y él le hizo caso.

Stein se quedó pensativo mirándo a Hikari.

-Soul, ¿has estado mucho tiempo con Hikari?-Preguntó Stein-.

-Últimamente sí...

-Creo saber que le ocurre... Puede que le hayas contagiado la sangre negra, Soul.-Dedujo Stein-.

Soul se quedó en silencio. Estaba muy serio.

-¿A mi ella puede contagiarme?-Pregunté-.

Stein me miró y sonrió.

-Depende de como esté tu cuerpo y de la resistencia de tu alma. Debería "experimentar" contigo.-Dijo con cara sádica-pero antes, debería tomar una muestra de sangre de Hikari para verificar mis suposiciones...

Stein sacó una jeringuilla de quien sabe donde y pinchó a Hikari sacando de su sangre.

-Bien, Soul deberias llevartela a casa.-Le dijo Stein poniéndole una gasa donde había pinchado a Hikari.-

-Sí.

Soul cogió en brazos a Hikari y se la llevó.

-Hana deberias ir a clase.-Dijo Stein preparando algo encima de su mesa-Después de clases pásate por aquí.

-Hi

Salí de la enfermería y me encaminé hacía la clase.

Si Hikari tenía la sangre negra, Stein experimentaría conmigo... Deseaba que ella tubiese sangre negra, aunque suene cruel, para que Stein experimentase conmigo... Yo haría todo por Stein.

Fin capitulo 1

**Bien, ¿qué os a parecido? Ayer vinieron muchas ideas a mi mente y... muajajaja ya las vereis! muchas las escribiré :D Bueno pues hasta otraa bye!**


End file.
